Complicado
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Quizás estoy tan enamorado que no me doy cuenta de que soy correspondido... [HealthShipping].


_***Llega comiendo una pizza de anchoas que le quitó a su papá***_

_Levy eligió este shipping... me pregunto por qué (?)_

_Tuve pesadillas conque más nadie leía mis fics ;-; Fue horrible... y ¡soñé que todos éramos normales! D:*__**sufre una pequeña crisis**__*._

_So... neh, esto me salió raro, pero al menos es una pareja hetero u.u_

_me salen mejor las parejas hetero, aunque me gusta el yaoi..._

_Igual seguiré escribiendo yaoi, y haré un yuri algún día òwò_

_***continúa comiendo pizza***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Pokémon no es mío, es de Gein Frik (?) y Satoshi Tajiri. _

_**Advertencias**__: HealthShipping. Posible mala redacción y OoC. Cierta afinidad a la personalidad de Wally en el videojuego. Medio AU, porque no sé cuándo demonios ocurrió esto ._._

_**Notas**__**adicionales**__: TERMINE LA MALDITA POKEDEX DE HOENN ES EL MOMENTO MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA NO IMPORTA LAS PESADILLAS FEAS, NI LOS QUE NO LEEN YAOI ;W; __***Llora de felicidad***_

* * *

—¿No has encontrado a tu Grovyle, Wally?—preguntó Yellow, pescando en una laguna cerca de Pueblo Verdegal, donde el joven estaba descansando por unos días. Wally miró a su senpai de reojo, continuando con su tarea de acomodar los pétalos de Roselia.

—Sigue perdido—respondió en voz baja. La chica frunció el ceño, tirando de la caña sin lograr atrapar nada. Había esperado poder tener un Marill y así llevarlo a Kanto con ella, pero le fue imposible. Tendría que pedirle uno a Gold...—, el otro día en Ciudad Colosalia me dijeron que habían visto un Sceptile corriendo por la Calle Victoria, pero no estaba confirmado—Se encogió de hombros, observando a la chica batallar para sacar a un Corpish que le estaba causando problemas.

—¡No te quiero lastimar!—gritó al pokémon, mientras este le jalaba para tirarla al agua.

Lo único que evitó su caída fue la pronta reacción del joven de cabello verde, que tomó a Yellow de la cintura y le atrajo a su cuerpo.

Sonrojándose por lo que había hecho, la soltó y brindó una leve sonrisa.

El Pokémon soltó la carnada y se marchó.

—Senpai, debe tener más cuidado—murmuró, el rostro de la rubia tomó un color carmesí. Sus manos estaban temblando y la caña se movía. Se había puesto nerviosa con tan solo ese momento. ¿Por qué se sentía así cerca de Wally?

Esa visita a Hoenn se complicaba a cada segundo.

Debía hacer una investigación para el Profesor Oak, así que tuvo que viajar a esa región. Tenía que quedarse dos meses, y apenas habían pasado unas pocas semanas. Suspiró.

—Yellow-senpai, ¿cómo se siente ser una de las Dex Holders de Kanto?—interrogó Wally, enrollando su pantalón a la altura de la rodilla para meter las piernas en el agua. Estaba fría, y si estiraba los dedos, podía sentir a los pokémon acuáticos nadando bajo sus pies.

Le gustaba estar en Pueblo Verdegal más que en ninguna otra parte. Quizás, como sus habitantes solían decir cuando llegaban visitantes, su aire era más limpio y puro, te sentías a gusto en ese lugar.

—Ahm... pues es normal—contestó ella, sin saber realmente qué decir. La pregunta le había tomado desprevenida—, no hay mucha diferencia. Solo tengo kouhais—Soltó una pequeña risa, ajustándose el sombrero de paja y dejando la caña en el suelo.

—Senpai, ¿cuántos años tiene?—Wally tomó al Roselia y la colocó en su regazo. Ese pokémon era su favorito, porque era frágil y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Le recordaba un poco a él antes de toda la aventura por el Pilar Celeste.

—Tengo catorce—dijo, extrañada de que Wally tratara de buscar un tema de conversación. Normalmente era callado y reservado, no tanto como Silver, pero sí lo suficiente para dar a entender que era tímido.

Yellow adoraba platicar con él, porque no se burlaba si no sabía el significado de algo.

Ruby había dicho que ambos eran tan inocentes que nunca surgía algún problema entre ellos.

—Vaya—murmuró, sorprendido y alzando las cejas—, soy mayor que usted, senpai—Sonrió, rascando su nuca con la mano.

—¿De verdad? Pues supongo que cada día se aprende algo nuevo...—bostezó, mirando al sol caer para dar paso a la luna. Ya estaba tarde y aquel día había sido muy largo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que quedó dormida en el hombro de Wally.

—¿Senpai?—le llamó, tratando de no moverse para evitar despertarla. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, mientras pasaba un brazo bajo los hombros de la chica y otro en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. La cargó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que era difícil que una situación así se repitiera—, tiene el sueño pesado, Yellow-senpai—dijo, abriendo la puerta de la casa de su tío y dejándola dormir en la cama que siempre estaba preparada para él.

Trató de apartarse para ir al sofá, pero la rubia le tomó de la manga de su camisa, aún sumida en ensoñaciones.

Wally frunció el ceño, y solo atinó a buscar una silla para sentarse al lado.

—Es posible que Ruby tenga razón—murmuró, recordando aquella vez en la que el joven de ojos rojos le dijo que Wally había caído enamorado de la joven sanadora; en aquel momento él negó esa declaración, pero ahora que lo pensaba, bien podría ser cierto.

Incluso Sapphire, para intervenir en la conversación, acotó que Yellow siempre hablaba de él cuando iban juntas al bosque a capturar algunos pokémon. Claro que la mayoría de las veces la Birch le ignoraba, concentrada más en completar la Pokédex de su padre.

Yellow sonrió entre sueños, mientras que Wally apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—Quizás estoy tan enamorado que no me doy cuenta de que soy correspondido...

* * *

_¡TENIA QUE DARLE AMOR A WALLY! ;w; _

_FAFAAFAAAAFHISUFIUSIFJ Wally es un amor, no sé, quizás es uno de los pocos personajes que me hacen gritar como fangirl._

_Debía darle amor a Wally, por Almendra, que siempre lo deprime ;A;_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
